Truth Or Dare?
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: It started on a mission.And they'll finish it at home.Who knew a simple game of truth or dare could do so much more?Non-massacre.2-shot.Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke x Shisui foursome Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**I have redone this story!! For all of you so that you can actually read this!!**

A group of four anbu jumped from tree to tree wearing their anbu uniform which consisted of a white vest, black cloak and porcelain mask. "Itachi-san,"Started the one with the bird mask. "How much longer?We've been traveling for quite some time." The one with the fox mask was silent for a minute before saying,"We are almost there." They jumped from the trees and landed on the soft ground. They began to walk, their zori making a light tapping sound with each step.

"Sakura-chan, can you heal my arm when we get back? It hurts." The fox masked man asked. The one with the cat mask turned to him. "Hai, Shisui-kun." They continued on, soon arriving at the gates where a chunin named Kotetsu nodded before opening the gate. The four anbu nodded back then disappeared into the hokage's office.

The blond woman looked up and smiled. "You're back already? Well, how'd it go?" The last man with a mask a little similar to the fox handed her a scroll as the fox spoke. "We were attacked by a group of shinobi demo, we got it done." Tsunade nodded.

"Excellent! You are to have the rest of the week off since you have been doing four missions straight!" They nodded, bowed then disapeared.

The anbu with the cat mask walked into her apartment. She lived alone since her parents died. She had just finished healing Shisui's arm and was depleated of Chakra. The anbu looked at the clock. Eleven a. m. She pulled her cloak and mask off, revealing medium length pink hair and stunning emerald eyes.

Sakura walked into her bedroom and changed into a red shirt with a white circle and a pair of black leggings under a creme skirt, while she tied her hitaiate on her head like a headband and walked walked down the street of the village when a girl shouted for her.

"Oi! Forehead!"She turned towards her blonde friend, smiled and walked over.

"Hey Ino-pig. Hey guys." The other girls, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari walked over to them.

"Hey !Let's have a girls day out!" Ino suggested. The girls smiled. "Ok!" They went over to Ichiraku and were suprised to see Naruto wasen't there. "Hey, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. Hinata and Naruto have been dating for two years, Neji and Tenten were engaged, Temari and Shikamaru were also dating as was Sai and Ino.

"He's on a mission." She replied. Over the years, Hinata had stopped stuttering thanks to the girls help. "Hey girls!" Ayame, the girl from Ichiraku, waved. "Hey Ayame-chan!" The girls said at the same time. "Hey Ayame, why don't you come with us? We're having a girls night." Tenten asked. Ayame smiled,"Ok!"

They walked to the meadow and began talking. They laughed at eachother, played games, and chased eachother around. "Hey girls!" They turned and saw Kiba with Akamaru. The girls smiled as he kissed their cheeks. "Hey Kiba." He sat down next to Sakura as Ino pounted,"Kiba! It's girls only!"

He rose a brow and sighed, "Fine. I just wanted to see how you did on your mission ...ja ne then." He then disapeared with his dog. "You know, Kiba and Naruto are too much alike."Temari sighed. The other girls laughed and picked flowers.

"Sooo Sakura," Ino started,"...is there any guy you like?" Sakura rose a brow and shook her head. "Theres a lot of cute guys out there, demo none of them are my type."

"What about Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, he is just too quiet." They dropped it then continued to hang out. Before they knew it, it was nine o' clock. They bid eachother goodbye before walking to their homes.

NEXT MORNING

"Sakura-san," Said girl opened her eyes and blushed a little. Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi were in her room! "Ano..what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Gomenasai, demo Tsunade-sama assigned us a mission. We will be gone for a few days," Itachi's quiet voice said. Sakura nodded and they walked down to the living room.

She changed into her anbu uniform and walked into the other room. Apon entering, they turned to her and they all reappeared at the village gates. "Ikuzo." Sasuke muttered and they all walked down the dirt path.

After a day, they stopped at an inn.

"We will be sharing a room," Itachi muttered as he payed the old man at the main desk. They walked up to their room and sat their packs on the floor. Sakura jumped onto the bed before sitting cross legged. "So what are we going to do?" They looked at her before sitting back down on the single bed. It was king sized so it would fit all of them. The guys all sat down.

She removed her mask and layed it on the bedside table, then pulled her vest and pants off, revealing her thin shirt and black shorts. The three boys eyed her as she did so, then watched as she sharpened a kunai, and accidentally cut her finger. On instinct, she brought her finger to her lips and licked the blood away, oblivious to the stares of her comrades.

As she licked the last drop of blood, Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips in want. Sakura payed no attention to them and continued to sharpen her weapon while the three watched as the strap of her shirt fell, showing her bare shoulder. She brought her hands up to the strap and brought it up.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked she inspected the kunai. Before she could understand what happend, she was pinned to the bed. She looked up into crimson eyes before feeling the bed dip, and was then staring into three sets of sharingan. Sakura blushed, memorised by Itachi's. She had always thought Itachi's was more mysterious than the other Uchiha's, but the Sharingan alone was just beautiful and as memorizing.

Without her seeing, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her neck as Shisui's hands trailed down her curvy waist, while Itachi didn't move one inch; he just stared at her with his sharingan.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed on her neck. "Why don't we play a little game?" Shisui asked.

She blushed. "W-what kind o-of game?" Sasuke smirked.

"Let's play a little truth or dare." They stopped their actions and stared at her making her sweatdrop. "Ehh...sure...?" Shisui grinned and sat cross legged on the bed while Sasuke and Itachi sat there with a 'whatever' expression.

"Itachi-san, truth or dare?" Shisui asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're transexual?" Itachi glared.

"No, truth or dare, Sasuke?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you went out with that Yamanaka girl?"

"No. Shisuitruth or dare?"

"Truth." (hmm...it seems Uchiha's would rather tell the truth then do something degrading...)

"Is it true that you stole all of Tsunade-sama's sake then get drunk?"

"Hai!" Shisui grinned then turned to Sakura. "Truth or dare Sakura-chan?"

She shrugged,"Uhh dare me I guess."Ohh! That was a big mistake! Sasuke smirked then said, "I dare you...to make a clone of yourself and kiss her." Her eyes widened, but she nodded and made the sign. "Kagebushin no jutsu!" The clone looked at Sakura and pecked her lips.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Kiss her like you would do to a boy." Sakura blushed and kissed her. Her eyes closed as did the clone and they kissed for about a minute before pulling away. The clone disapeared in a poof and she looked down with a blush.

Shisui, Sasuke and Itachi just stared at her, amused and in a way, aroused. Sakura looked up and glared playfully. "C'mon! Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." They nodded then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING:

The four shinobi woke up at the same time, they put their anbu uniform on then left back to their village. After an hour of silence, Sasuke smirked. "Sakura."She looked at him.

"Hai?"

"We never finished our game." She looked away and Shisui laughed.

"We'll finish it up when we get home."The two sixteen year olds nodded then they continued in silence. They stopped at the village gates after a day of non stop traveling to catch their breaths before walking to the Hokage's office.

"Mission accomplished." Itachi reported. Tsunade smiled.

"Good! Gomen for the short notice about the missions and all! Anyway, your parents will be gone for a week on a mission.("Yea I put Sasuke and Itachi's mom as a kunoichi.) The three Uchiha's nodded and walked out with Sakura.

Shisui grinned. "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go finish our game!" He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to the Uchiha mannor. Itachi, Sasuke and Shisui's aunts and uncles smiled and waved as they walked towards the main house. Shisui pulled her up into Itachi's room with the brothers right behind.

After Itachi shut the shoji door, he sat on the bed as they disguarded their masks. "I'll start."Itachi said, quietly. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth this time."

"Is it true that you're a les?"

Her eye twitched. "No." She turned to Sasuke and smirked on the inside. "Truth or dare Sasuke?"

"Hn dare."

Her mental smirk grew. "I dare you to kiss Itachi like you would a girl." It was Sasuke's turn to have his eye twitch. He turned to Itachi and kissed him. Itachi kissed back while Shisui laughed his head off. (If you go on photobucket and type in Shisui, you can see what he kinda looks like. Theres rumors he has long black hair in a ponytail, but longer than Itachi's.) Sakura felt something weird in her chest watching this.

When they pulled away, Sasuke smirked at Sakura. "Truth or dare, Sakura-_chan_?" Her heart skipped a beat as he purred the suffix out.

"Dare...?"

He smirked more. "I dare you...to _entertain _us." Her face heated as Sasuke looked away with a look that said "I don't know..mabe you could do something else instead" with sarcasm. "Either that..or I'll help you." Her face was as bright as a tomato so she looked down. She was pushed down on the bed making her lookup into Sasuke's crimson eyes.

His head leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking for enterance. She slowly opened her mouth and his tounge invaded her mouth. He unclasped the clip on her vest while Itachi glared at the people on _his _bed, then glared harder as he heard a moan coming from the pickette's mouth.

Shisui just stared with wide eyes as his younger cousin kissed the hottest kunoichi in the village, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous and he had a feeling Itachi did to. "Hey! I think Itachi and I deserve to have fun too! Itachi, I dare you to help Sasuke!" Shisui whinned. Itachi smirked. "I dare you to help too."

They leaned over her and Sasuke pulled away from Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi stared at them; they all had their sharingan activated. Out of all the shinobi of the village, she had a crush on Itachi. She had liked Sasuke at one point when she was twelve, and still did. Honestly, all three Uchiha boys were extremely handsome and she liked all three of them. She was caught in the middle.

Itachi pushed Sasuke away to straddle her hips, earning a growl from his younger brother. Sakura's face heated up _even more _as she felt the bulge in his pants. "I-Itachi...san..?" He looked her in the eyes. "Hn?" She stared into his crimson eyes and forgot what she was going to say. She then felt lips attach to her neck and a hand on her thighs.

Itachi leaned down and softly kissed her. Their kiss was very loving as his soft lips brushed against hers, her eyes lowered and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, he pulled away. He looked at her half-lidded jade eyes with his half-lidded saphire eyes. Sakura was hyptnotized as she watched the crimson in his eyes fade away into onyx which was just more mesmerizing.

Sasuke and Shisui pulled her cloak and vest off leaving her in her pants and chest bindings. She blushed as the three of them removed their vests. They all wore the chin mail or fishnet shirts and had a 6-pack! Shisui and Sasuke let Itachi do what he wanted since they knew he was attracted to her. They've known it since the beginning.

"Sakura," He growled in her ear, making shivers go up and down her spine. "H-hai...Itachi...?" She stuttered. The Uchiha smirked. "You're _mine._"She blushed. She was blushing too much today! He leaned his head down to her lips once more while Sasuke and Shisui attacked her neck and went to remove her pants.

Now she was only wearing her chest bindings and panties. Sakura looked up at them with glazed emerald eyes and saw something in Itachi's eyes she was shocked at.

It wasen't lust.

It was need.

It was warmth.

She realised Itachi needed her just as she needed him. Sakura raised her lips up to his, which caught them all off guard. So, she was going to so this contentually? Itachi smirked into the kiss as he felt her hands grip his fishnet shirt. He pulled away long enough to pull it off anong with his pants, the other two following suit.

The tree boys sat there only in their boxers and Sakura in her bindings and panties. Sasuke handed Itachi a kunai knife and pulled one for himself as Shisui before pulling Sakura over him so she layed on his chest on her back and softly sliced the sides of the white fabric with his own kunai as to not hurt her while the other two did the same.

Soon, she was completly undressed as was the three, and felt their hands roam all over her body. What seemed like a moan and giggle came from her mouth as Shisui's fingers ran across her stomach. His brow rose; she was tickilish? They continued their minishtratons and listned to her soft barely audible sounds. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a finger slid into her tight enterance. She looked at Sasuke who was smirking at her and moaned softly as he began thrusting his finger in and out. Soon a second and third finger was added, and she felt a spring coil in her stomach symbolizing her release.

"A-ah!" She threw her head back and moaned loudly as her liquids spilled into Sasuke's hand and on the conforter known as Itachi's bed. She watched with glazed eyes as Sasuke's tounge ran over his arm and up to his wrist so lick her juices off. He moaned softly at the taste.

"You taste so spicy," Sasuke said. "What do you think, Itachi?" Itachi took one of the other fingers and sucked on it, giving a soft moan making Sasuke close his eyes.

"You taste so sweet. Shisui?" Shisui took the other finger and grinned.

"Mmm...it's a mix of both," He said. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke pushed the last cum coated finger past her lips and moaned and the feeling of her warm cavern around his finger. She sucked his finger withi a blush and moaned softly making him and Itachi chuckle while Shisui smirked. Shisui then put a finger to his chin. "I want more." Sakura blushed at what she witnessed next. Shisui pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. The two wrapped their arms around eachother, eyes half lidded and tongues dancing with eachothers. She continued to watch as Itachi's lips kissed down her neck. Soon, Itachi was in a battle for dominance with Shisui, then one with Sasuke before they went back to her. Sasuke's lips latched around her nipple making her moan loudly.

"Oh....S-Sasuke....kun....." She moaned, arching her back. Itachi did the same to her other breast earning another moan with his name in it. She gasped and looked down to see Shisui between her legs. His eyes met hers and he gave a mischevious grin then dipped his head back down, eyes on hers, and gave a lick making her moan. All three Uchiha's kept their eyes on her as she threw her head back. Shisui continued, his tounge playing with her clit.

"Ah...a-ah...oohh....Shi-Shisui..k-kun....ohhhhh...ahhhh!" She arched and shut her eyes as she released once more. She listened as Shisui drunk her liquids with a slurp making her blush. He smirked at her, then gave her a chaste kiss.

"Enough," Itachi said and positioned himself at her enterance and slowly entered her. She cried out in pain but was silenced by Shisui's lips on hers as Sasuke entered her in another way. They cooed her, they let her get used to them, then they began to slowly go in and out of her. Her hand found Shisui's shaft and she began pumping him making him moan.

Instead of cries of pain, they grew into moans of pleasure. Sakura moaned loudly as Shisui's hands ran down her sides. And her back arched as Itachi hit a spot in her. Itachi leaned down and kissed Sakura hard on the lips as he and Sasuke thrusted harder into her. Sakura called Itachi's name as she reached her limit. Then Sasyje and Itachi came as well as Shisui.

Sasuke and Itachi exited her as she let Shisui go. The pink haired kunoichi panted as she layed on Sasuke's chest. The older of the brothers smirked. "We should play truth or dare more often." Sasuke smirked as well. "Yeah." Shisui grinned. "Yup!" Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard Itachi say,"You're mine ."

**There you go! I hope you liked!**


End file.
